Wulf Fréawineson
Wulf Fréawineson, known as the Betrayer of the Mark, was a young nobleman who dwelt in the western borderlands of Rohan. He was the son of Freca and it was said that their family had a measure of Dunlendish blood. Biography Born in SA 2729, Wulf Fréawineson was born in Rohan's Westmarch and was the only son of Freca I. He had a rival with a fellow Dunlending Warlord named Siric, who had secretly fell in love with Bérnwyn, a Princess of Rohan. Wulf was angered to learn from this, but in truth, he never reflected his desire to seek her love, only her father's riches that belonged to his forefathers long ago. In SA 2754, Wulf traveled with his father Freca to the city of Edoras in talks of letting Helm Hammerhand's elder daughter to marry Wulf. When Freca's plan failed, Wulf watched in the sight of horror when Helm slew Freca in front of him. His father's death forced him to act, for the angry King declared Freca's friends and family as enemies of the Riddermark. Wulf was forced to flee from Rohan. During the next four years, Wulf lived in former kingdom of Dunland and plotted with the Dunlendings, who were perpetually at war with the Rohirrim. While he attributed his father's slaying to Freca's vanity and incompetence, the death formed a fine pretext for revenge and an ideal rallying point for the Dunlendish folk in Westmarch. Wulf used his purported grief brilliantly, cementing a strong alliance with the Dunlendings and their sympathizers in western Rohan. In SA 2758, during the time when the Umbareans struck Gondor's southern coast and Easterlings assailed the eastern border of the Mark, Wulf seized the initiative and marched eastward through the Gap of Rohan. This led to the conflict of the Long Winter which was slowing down his army, but the conditions shrouded his advance. When he learned of King Helm's disappearance and his rival Siric brutally killed by the king's hand, Wulf decided that it was time for the Dunlendings to earn their chance to take back what has once belonged to them in the past. However, his efforts failed when he was caught off-guard and trapped with Prince Háma Helmson in the Hornburg. He managed to wound Háma died and left him to die in the harsh cold while futilely attempting to break the siege. Just as Wulf's Dunlendings overran the West-mark and assailed to Edoras, Wulf engaged Prince Haleth on the steps of the Meduseld and slew the prince. Proclaiming himself King, he based his claim to the throne on his supposed descendancy from Rohan's fifth King, Fréawine. While his reign lasted the Winter, Fréalaf Hildeson, Helm's nephew, came out of his refuge at Dunharrow and attacked Wulf's army as they celebrated in the capital. Fréalaf cut Wulf down, ending the brief Dunlending regime. Although primarily of Dunnish blood, Wulf enjoyed the fair features of a Rohirrim before his death. Personality Hardened and cynical, Wulf Fréawineson never reflected the desire for prestige that fueled his father's rise; instead, he sought physical control over those around him. Political and military strength, not social status, intrigued Wulf. Category:Dunlendings Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rohirrim